Never alone
by AnimaQueen
Summary: Summary: Elena Winchester was sent to another dimension during a hunt.(takes place after season 5 of supernatural). She finds herself in Gotham City and realizes that monsters can be found different forms. Brucexoc Elena Winchester portrayed by Lena Headey Supernatural crossover..
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Supernatural or Batman

 **Summary:** **Elena Winchester was sent to another dimension during a hunt.(takes place after season 5 of supernatural). She finds herself in Gotham City and realizes that monsters can be found different forms. Brucexoc**

 **Elena Winchester portrayed by Lena Headey**

 **Chapter 1**

So, going on a hunt on your own- bad idea and going on said hunt while an emotional wreck is even worse.

I'm not usually a girl that breaks the rules but after the whole Lucifer and brother being trapped in the cage with two over powered and pissed off arc angels had me feeling more than a little down. So, going on a hunt to kill some werewolf terrorizing Georgia wasn't one of my most excellent choices.

So, here I am, fallen into another dimension because of a witch who held animosity for ganking her Beast. Who would of thought bestiality was still a thing?- in all honesty I blame Twilight franchise. In all honesty true love is a joke- right? I mean look at my brothers. They are never able to hold on a relationship because love isn't enough.

So, a month goes by and I try to find my way back home, taking on a few supernatural hunts here and there. I meet Jon Constantine a month later and he had confirmed my fears. I was unable to get back to my own dimension because I need some angel to help me and well I knew none which I could gain help from in this dimension. It took a month of denial, another month of shock and then to go over denial again before I had come to accept that I may never see Dean or Bobby again.

So, here I am 2 and half years later out of the academy. Deciding that I should leave the supernatural to Constantine and attempt a semblance of a normal life.

I'm in Gotham City, place were crime rate is at all time high. The constant danger- gave me that familiar rush to the days which count downed the apocalypse, unfortunately this time I didn't have the companionship of my brothers, Bobby or Castiel. I had once considered to leave the city. Perhaps find some place safer and more secure but it was that one day that changed my entire mind.

It was a cloudy day and it looked like it was going to start to rain. I was planning on finishing up early and head back to the station when I heard a scream.

"STOP!" was the screeching voice that made me freeze and run toward the direction of the shout.

As I turned down an alley way, a woman was trying get away from two men holding up her skirt and forcing a knife to her neck. I found my body moving to action. My mind instantly switched to a hunter. The two men had not noticed me and the woman was thrashing too much to even see me. I crept up behind them and instantly disarmed the man with a knife twisting his arm and kicking his head hard enough to knock him out. I then turned to other man who had begun to pull out his gun but I was faster and shot the man on both his legs.

He dropped down a scream of pain ripped through his throat. I approached him and picked up the gun he had dropped and placed it on the garbage can after checking the other man for weapons. I then pulled out my phone and informed the station.

I turned to the woman who was in shock next. She was still shaking her eyes fixed on the blood of the man cursing on the floor.

"You okay?" I asked a little uncertain. I rarely spoke with victims offering words of comfort or being affectionate to another made me uncomfortable. Usually Dean and I left Sam with the messy work of damage control when civilians get involved.

That didn't mean I didn't at least try to comfort another but I feel I sound rather awkward and inattentive in my ears.

The woman had black hair and brown eyes. She wore a dress suit and looked like a office worker. "Tha-Thank you!" she cried out flinging her arms around me. My body stiffened. I was going to push her away but she choked out sobs murmuring constant gratitude. I sighed and stood there eyes on the two men down as I hear the police sirens approaching in the distant.

The woman was escorted to the ambulance while I gave my statement to Gordon.

"Good job Winchester," congratulated Gordon. "Thanks Chief," I smiled feeling too tired to make any conversation. "I'm going to talk to Stephens. I can give a lift home, you look like you need a break," he said. I put a tight smile. Gordon has been one of my favorite people in the force. He had found out I had no family and was basically someone with no history, he was suspicious at first but he accepted me eventually. I was playing with the idEA of leaving Gotham and heading to Central at the time.

I felt slightly guilty for wanting to leave because it's obvious the GPD is in need for some good cops on their force.

I made my way to the sit on the bench when the woman I had saved called me from the ambulance.

"Thank you again," she said her eyes slightly red. "No problem, I'm just doing my job," I assured her.

"My name's Mary Grayson," she introduced her and I winced involuntarily. She had the same name as my mother.

"Elena Winchester," I said.

"I-" she began to say but a voice interrupted with a loud yell. "MOM!" shouted a kid and he ran and hugged her.

"Richard, I'm alright," the woman assured her son. When I looked at him- I recalled Sam having similar eyes. I smiled, my first real one for the night as his mother introduced us and he thanked me for saving her. He seemed like 13years old. This woman was so close to being killed tonight and this child motherless. A warmth erupted in my chest. I was happy I made a difference. I saved this family from grief

"Take care of your mum kid," I said before leaving.

It was the day I had realized I picked the right profession.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Batman or Supernatural

 **A/N: I welcome any suggestions from my readers but I have a path were I wish to take the story if it doesn't hinder to that then I won't mind any alterations or additions anyone may suggest. Thank you for your reviews:).**

 **Hi decided to change the timeline**

 **Chapter 2**

"Chief, I have the reports," I said walking into Gordon's office casually. "Winchester, that was quick," he stated. I shrugged in response.

I saw him eyeing the news paper coverage on a vigilante named Batman who reappeared 3 weeks ago. "What do you think about him?" asked Gordon motioning to the paper.

"What is there to think about? He takes down criminals. Protects the city," she stated. She didn't really understand the big debate over the batman. For her bad guys were monsters that killed people and sometimes also enjoyed it while good guys saved people. The methods in which they saved varied but if you selfishly take a bullet for them I don't see the problem. I mean the whole Harvey conspiracy had a lot of holes in it. She didn't believe a word of it. She was still a trainee at the academy when things with the joker went down. To put it frankly after what went down with her brothers and her being state criminals at some point. She knew how easily truth of a certain matter can be distorted.

"Tell that to the politicians of this city," snorted Gordon after hearing her simple reasoning.

"Those politicians know they can be targeted for their own illegal dealings. I can't wait till we uncover Falcone- I personally would love to escort him to his cell," I smiled.

"Isn't it too early to be a cynic?" inquired Gordon looking at me amused.

I rolled my eyes. "So what time will you be finishing tonight? I need to know cause I will end patrol close to the station so I can drag you home to your wife," I stated. The man over worked and rarely had time to spend with his family. A few times I offered to look after the kids so he and his wife can go on dinner dates.

"I'll finish early. I don't need my subordinates' taking advantage me because they are friendly with my wife," he stated giving me a light glare probably recalling my blackmailing him to get home.

I shook my head and began to leave his office.

"Hey before you go, take this," he stated standing up and handing me some forms. "What's this?" I asked.

"The application forms for that crime investigator position that opened up," he stated. I was about to protest.

"Elena," he said my name stopping me mid protest. "You worked your ass off you deserve it," he stated.

I smiled at him, taking the papers and headed to patrol Gotham streets.

 **Flashback:**

 **Highway to hell by ACDC was blasting on the radio. My eyes flickered open. I was sitting in the back seat of the Impala. My brother's were arguing about the volume of the music while I sat up dazedly.**

 **"Sleeping beauty finally awake. Look Sammy we didn't even have to pull Prince Charming from the closet," quipped Dean.**

 **I found myself rolling my eyes as I smiled slightly. "Well with you idgits arguing like a married couple. It's rather difficult for a girl to have her beauty sleep," I stated. Dean snorted and repeated the word 'beauty'. I just glared at him about to resort when Sam interrupted.**

 **"He has the volume too loud," complained Sam.**

 **"House rules Sammy, you know-" he began.**

 **"Driver chooses the music and Shot gun shuts their pie hole," Sam and I chimed together having heard Dean go on about his precious music taste.**

 **Dean scowled since we interrupted him. Feeling like a mediator between the two. I shook my head and decided to compromise. The music was really loud and I found myself shouting above the music.**

 **"How about when we get to the Road House I ask Ellen to borrow her kitchen and I'll make you apple pie- you just have to turn the volume down," he stated.**

 **Instantly the volume went decibels down. "I would even turn it off with that sort of promise Lena," he said. I shook my head chuckling as Sam I shared a look.**

 **Dean and his stomach.**

 **Flashback end**

I woke up and sighed rubbing my head. I missed my brothers more than anything. I stood up and began my sit ups and played some music drowning out the silence of an empty apartment.

It was Sunday and I had off today. I had written the test to decide my promotion two days ago and I was nervous since results will be given tomorrow.

I made my way to the Kitchen and decided to make some apple pie. Having done with it I decided to watch something on television, having found nothing desirable to hold my attention. I decided to take a walk out.

On my way, I saw some scuffling at an alley way. Really? on my day off. I made my way on twisting the assailants arm and kicking him but since I was not wearing my usual heavy combat boots the man ran off.

I turned my gaze to the old man. He had white hair, wore a tailored suit which was slightly ruffled. He also was bleeding on the side of his head. I crouched down to his level.

"You okay?" I asked concerned since he was an elder. "I'm quiet fine. Thank you Miss," he a little out of breath. I noticed a thick English accent.

"I should call the station," I murmured picking up my cell phone. "That's quiet alright miss. I don't even think you will be able to catch the boy in addition he had not taken anything from me," stated the man looking reluctant.

I pulled out my badge. "It's sort of procedure," I stated. "I'm Elena Winchester by the way," I said. "Alfred Pennyworth," he smiled shaking mine in return. I tried calling but service seemed down. I was slightly suspicious now. I wanted to go check out the station but I had a civilian with me.

"Hey, my apartment is close by, so how about we make a compromise. Let me take care of the wound at my place and I won't have to make you report on this. Trust me if it hasn't happened to you reporting things like this is a bitch. We won't be able to catch the boy and they just make a show of asking you things," I told him.

Alfred raised his eyebrow at her thoughtfully at the suggestion...

..

..

Alfred wasn't sure what to make of Miss Elena Winchester. She seemed rather free-spirited and friendly person. When they arrived at her apartment. The first thing he noted that she lacked any personal embellishments. There was not a single picture frame or even a phone line for that matter. He had enquired about her a bit of background and besides living in Gotham for 2 and half years in this very apartment nothing else was said.

He had asked about family and she showed visible look of pain barely made out. Something he was accustomed to see on the face of his charge. She hides it rather well.

She had mentioned that she didn't have family so he dropped the issue entirely. He had slightly mulled over this when she was done cleaning his wound.

"So here," she said placing a slice of apple pie in front of him. "You shouldn't have Miss Winchester," he began.

"You would be doing me a favor. My hips say thank you," she informed as she brewed some tea.

"By the way call me Elena," she said smiling at him.

Indeed Miss Elena Winchester is quiet an interesting character he noted taking in account that the pie was the most delicious he had ever tasted.

 **AN: Hope you like this chapter. I'm in a batman phase at the moment. Plus I'm always on a supernatural Phase.**


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Batman or Supernatural

 **AN: I decided rewrite chapter 2. The timeline of Gotham is 3 years after the dark knight.**

 **Chapter 3:**

"Oh Oh we're LIVIN On PRAYER!" I shouted over the speakers. Beside me, James Gordon junior was playing air guitar and his little sister Barb was singing off key with me. It was a Saturday and I had off so Eileen and the Chief wanted to visit their family friend who just lost her husband while I offered to take the kids to the ice rink. We were on our way home when my favorite radio station decided to play Bon Jovi hits.

"OH OH WE'RE HALF WAY THERE. OH OH WE'RE LIVIN ON A PRAYER!"

When the song ended- I switched off the radio because I needed time for my lungs to heal. "Oh Come on Lena!" whined James. The 13 year old has been going rock n roll phase since she introduced it to him.

"I need time to heal," I interjected grinning at them. "Lena, can we go to the ice rink tomorrow?" asked Barb. The girl was adorable dressed up in a purple sweater and a puffy baby pink skirt. She was 7 years old and in her princess and fairy stage.

"Gonna have to ask the boss about that," she thoughtfully said. Gordon was a workaholic. Maybe some time with his kids was a good way to de-stress.

"But dad is always busy," came an annoyed whine from the girl in the corner of her eye she noted James scowling- ah that's not good. She was familiar with silent anger from Sam. Though she wouldn't place too much blame on Gordon over this unlike her own father- he loved her and her brothers but he was too obsessed with the whole revenge fiasco to really spend time with us... the memories of her father were both painful and happy. She tends to think of both unlike Dean who just focused on the happy while Sam always recalled their father's worst moments. John Winchester wasn't a bad person just wasn't the greatest father.

It's been rather hectic these few days. Someone was messing with the wires and Gotham has damaged communications and there has been a few deaths- all were from Gotham police department. She had passed her test with flying colors and now she is officially a criminal investigator. Her first case had to do with a murder of woman whom she discovered was done by her best friend. It took her two days of tracking down and by a process of elimination she was able to close the case. She felt as if she was in a process of a hunt. Gordon gave her a pat on the back and treated her to pizza. Spending her time with the Gordan family and working has been her ritual nowadays.

He's not letting her in on this case though. She had heard some rumors that he's been working with it behind the scenes with the Batman. She really wanted in on the bust but decided to listen to the Chief out of respect.

She pulled over in front of Gordon's place. Barb jumped off running to greet her parents. James with a more delayed pace reached out for the door handle.

"Hold up James," I stopped him. He paused to stare her as she placed her hands on the steering wheel. Okay... now she can do this. She sucked at it with Sam but maybe she improved.

"Your dad is pretty cool- you know," she started. She decided to think of the differences between her own father and Gordon. Gordon loved his kids. He told this to them and even tries to be there for his kids. Well he has to be pushed by his wife at times but he's there. Putting herself in James position she found the words come to her.

"He does a lot for the city and what he does is pretty dangerous- you know... but I admire him. So, he's a little busy now- I know but you need to be patient with him," I told him.

"He forgot to come for my game yesterday," said James after some silence.

"He's upset and guilty about it," I told him. Gordon didn't tell her about but she noticed he seemed upset after a drug bust took longer than they initially anticipated. During the whole case he had looked at his watch multiple times. I had just assumed he was meeting with Bat and we delayed him.

"Really."

"Would I lie?" she raised an eyebrow at him quizzically. He sent her blank look as if saying _'yes, you would_.' when we heard his mother calling him.

"James!" called Eileen from the window. I waved at his mother and motioned for James to get going. He nodded and left the car and called out a thanks to me. I gave him a lazy salute before I decided to go out for some supper. Just as I was about to park the police radio went on.

"There's been a disturbance around district 6. Neighbors complained of hearing gun shots," said an electronic voice on speaker.

"This is Inspector Winchester. I will be checking it out," called radioed in back.

"Copy that Winchester," replied the voice.

I drove casually around district 6. I heard a few shouts in an alley way. I parked my car discreetly on the opposite side of the road while I made my way there. I pulled about my gun and began to cautiously make my way toward the noise. It was raining. The heavy shower of the rain made it difficult to see.

I noticed the stale smell wafting in the air. Remembering the training instilled with since I was 12 years old. She moved cautiously. Suddenly something hit the back of her head. I fell forward cringing at the pain.

I was going to get up and fight back when a cloaked figure got to the man first. I stood straighter and stared into the eyes of Gotham's Vigilante.

"Batman," I murmured, my gun pointed towards him and looked to the man unconscious to the floor. He stared at me pouring rain falling on my face.

I lowered my weapon, my gaze fixed on him. I turned my gaze back to the man on the ground who I checked for a pulse. Turning back to assailant but like a ghost the caped crusader was gone. Sighing heavily I reached for my phone.

"Hi, Gordan you might want to check up with our systems. I think we have a hacker in our system," I started.

 **A/N:** **Thank you for reviews.**

 **Arianna Le Fay** **:** **Glad you are enjoying it. Bruce and Elena would eventually meet but I want to first build up on character. I know it's going to be exciting since the two are from completely different social classes and she's not the usual woman Bruce can handle. I hope you like this chapter ;)**

 **highlander348** **:** **She will run into Batman. What do you think of Elena's personality.**

 **Harlequin Shadow** **:** She is Dean's twin. If I didn't mention it- I was going to later. I'm glad you like the story:)


End file.
